I know that you wanna be Canadian, please
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: France decided to treat America, England, and Canada to a trip to the Karaoke bar. Where the idea came from, no one knows. Song-fic. Genderbendings I don't own hetalia or this song. Enjoy !


**Warning: PURE CRACK!**

**Also, fem-America x England and fem-Canada x France are the pairings.**

**(fem-Canada pov, GO!)**

* * *

France decided to treat America, England, and Canada to a trip to the Karaoke bar. Where the idea came from, no one knows.

France kept singing in French just to annoy England.

England was singing older, English patriotic songs until America shouted, "Why are you singing all of those grandpa songs?"

America just finished her seventh song, it being her first duet with England. It was that one song by Journey, eh. England's score was very low, because he was drunk out of his 'bleeding mind' as he would've put it.

America and Canada had an 'Idiot' song fight. (American Idiot, Canadian idiot)

Canada finally spoke up after she saw a song she actually wanted to sing.

Mattie spoke as loud as she could over the arguing American and Englishman, "France! Could I please have a turn, eh? I have a surprise song."

"But of course, Madeline! You may have the stage." He handed her the microphone, and she typed in the song she wanted.

It was -Canadian Please- by Julia Bentley and Andrew Gunadie.

And then the music started.

_Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please. _

_Even if in winter things tend to freeze._

_We've got the world monopoly on trees._

_And our country's bordered by three different seas._

England and America stopped bickering after they heard her start to sing.

_Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please. _

_We invented the zipper, we've got expertise._

_We made insulin to combat disease._

_Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please. _

_Brits have got the monarchy! The US has the money!_

_But I know that you wanna be Cana~dian. _

_The French have got the wine and cheese._

_Koala's chill with the Aussies._

_But I know that you wanna be Cana~dian._

France stared, his mouth an 'O' at the next part Canada sang. Mostly because he thought it was sexy.

_Et si ce n'__était pas assez. On a deux langues officielles:_

_L'anglais et le __Français. Ooh la la~_

She put out a single finger and plopped France's mouth closed from his chin.

_Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please. _

_Where else do you find mounted police?_

_Or go to the hospital and not pay fees._

_Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please. _

_And when fresh water is in high demand,_

_We've got the world's largest supply on hand._

_So you know that we could make a pretty good friend._

_But it's even better if you can be...._

_Brits have got the monarchy! The US has the money!_

_But I know that you wanna be Cana~dian. _

_The French have got the wine and cheese._

_Koala's chill with the Aussies._

_But I know that you wanna be Cana~dian._

America, England, and France were all starting dumbstruck at Canada.

Then she began to speak again.

_"So you're thinking to yourself, 'How do I live in this beautiful country?' "_

_"Well, we've got some steps for you to follow:"_

_STEP ONE: Lose the gun!_

_STEP TWO: Buy a canoe!_

_STEP THREE: Live multiculturally! _

_STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!_

_We got beavers, caribou, and moose._

_We got Buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose. _

_And we're sorry about Celine Dion,_

_But she did do that good song for James Cameron...._

_(a pause)....(and go!)_

_Brits have got the monarchy! The US has the money!_

_But I know that you wanna be Cana~dian. _

_The French have got the wine and cheese._

_Koala's chill with the Aussies._

_But I know that you wanna be Cana~dian._

_The Greeks chilled out with Socrates._

_Can't build a wall like the Chinese._

_But I know that you wanna be Cana~dian._

_In Kenya they have safaris._

_We've missed lots of other Countries._

_But I know that you wanna be,,,, Cana~dian!!!!!_

She looked to her odd family. (AN: That was incestriase...)

Mattie blushed. "S-so what did you think?"

She was immediately glomped by France. "She is mine!"

America yelled out, "NO! Cuz she's my sister!!!"

England was passed out, foaming at the mouth.

And they fought over Canada... ALL NIGHT LONG!

* * *

**How was that?**

**It was my first ever song fic. I'm so sorry it stunk... **

**-cries-**

**Here's the link to the song.**

**Now watch it, and reread the fic!**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=JH5v0uNLle8&NR=1**

**(b ^ _^ d)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**


End file.
